The invention relates to orthopedic correction of maxillary deficiency. Skeletal Class III malocclusion is one of the most difficult discrepancies to correct. It can be defined as skeletal facial deformities characterized by maxillary deficiency, mandibular protrusion, or a combination of both. In subjects with maxillary deficiency where the mandible is not markedly affected, treatment may involve stimulation and guidance of maxillary growth by orthopaedic forces. Various types of extraoral appliances such as facemasks (U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,291 and D308,096) and protraction headgears (U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,824) have been used to correct maxillary deficiency. Such extraoral appliances are particularly unpleasant to wear. In order to overcome this disadvantage De Clerck invented an orthodontic implant (U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,121) which makes it possible to gradually move a person's maxilla to forward position by exerting an almost continuous pressure force or tensile force on the teeth. According to that invention the use of extra oral appliances is no longer necessary. However, the placing of the implant according to the invention on the lower or upper jaw requires a small surgical incision.